1. Field
One or more aspects according to embodiments of the present disclosure relate to organic compounds and organic light-emitting devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and short response times, and have excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and that produce full-color images.
An organic light-emitting device may include a first electrode on a substrate, and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode on the first electrode in that order. Holes provided from the first electrode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the second electrode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers, such as holes and electrons, are recombined in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons transition from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.